Doce Outono
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Depois da Winter Cup a vida segue seu caminho. Os adolescentes se tornam jovens adultos, entram pra faculdade. Contato se torna raro, algo esperado e normal. No meio das novas responsabilidades Daiki se reencontra com uma parte de seu passado que trará um verdadeiro furacão para a sua vida. Além de uma importante lição. (AoKa)


**Título:** Doce Outono  
 **Autora:** Kaline Bogard  
 **Beta** : Agnostic  
 **Fandon** : Kuroko no Basuke  
 **Ship** : AoKaga  
 **Classificação** : +16  
 **Gênero** : drama, romance, yaoi, humor

 **Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa NÃO me pertence. Peguei na Internet e editei a minha conveniência.

 **Notas iniciais:**

Eu tinha essa idéia arquivada no cérebro, daí dei de presente pra Marii_w, mas como veio a súbita inspiração, peguei de volta :D E eis fic nova. É uma medida desesperada para chantagear, digo, entusiasmar a Padaho. É.

Classificação +16 por enquanto, a não ser que a marida linda do meu kokoro faça a bondade de nos presentear com um lemon... hauhaauhua seria tão legal... :D

(Não conte com isso ~ Att. Agnostic)

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Doce Outono**

 **Kaline Bogard**

 **Capítulo 01**

Ter responsabilidades era um saco. Daiki sempre soubera disso. Assim como sabia que, a medida que amadurecia, não podia fugir delas, como costumava fazer nos dias de colégio. Faculdade tomava um tempo danado, estava em jogo todo o seu futuro, já que não tinha interesse em investir no talento esportivo.

Durante o Colegial, Daiki conhecera um cara especial. Alguém que conseguira entrar na Shin Zone e lhe mostrara o caminho. Desvendara o que estava por trás daquela grande porta que sempre barrara sua passagem.

Com isso aprendera a importância do trabalho em equipe. O poder da amizade e companheirismo. Acreditar nos colegas fizera o desempenho atingir o auge. E despertara um sonho antigo de Daiki.

Quando era criança, sempre quisera ser policial. Um desejo deixado de lado, a medida que entrava na adolescência. E que retornara com força total.

Mas, para entrar no departamento de polícia, precisava de excelentes notas na faculdade. Assim como todo cargo público no Japão, era concorrido e visado. Principalmente ali em Tokyo.

Não havia espaço para hesitação.

Por isso, naturalmente, o basquete deixou de ter espaço em sua vida. E, dos velhos tempos, quem o visse agora se assustaria com a mudança. Não que Daiki esperasse encontrá-los por aí. Sabia que, da Geração Milagrosa, Akashi e Murasakibara faziam faculdade em Tokyo. Kise tinha ido atrás do curso que o ajudaria a se especializar piloto e Midorima fazia intercambio em algum país oversea, para aprofundar os estudos de Medicina.

Seu contato mais efetivo era com o carrapato, ou melhor, Momoi; a grande amiga de infância que fizera questão de entrar para o mesmo curso que Daiki, sob a desculpa de que precisava ficar de olho no amigo. E com Tetsu, claro, namorado de sua amiga. Se não conseguia se livrar de um, precisava aguentar o outro por tabela.

Não que reclamasse, claro. Eram seus amigos e gostava deles. Além de lhe trazer certo conforto, um elo com a infância que começava a se desfocar e perder os detalhes a medida que o tempo avançava.

Daiki também saíra de casa. Conseguira alugar uma quitinete na área de republicas, onde a maioria dos estudantes se ajeitava, por ser perto da faculdade e ajudar no corte de despesas. Seus pais bancavam seus gastos, claro. Mas queria economizar tempo no trajeto e investir na qualidade de vida. Morando perto não precisava acordar tão cedo...

Sua rotina não era tão cansativa quanto poderia ser para alguém na sua idade. Se precisasse arrumar um arubaito seria muito pior, admitia. Trabalhar e dar conta da faculdade não era algo que quisesse tentar.

Mas, ainda assim, era um dia-a-dia extenuante. Entrara em dois grupos de estudo intensivo, ao invés de algum clube de basquete. Lutava pelo sonho. Aprendera que estar no topo não significava nada. A qualquer momento podia levar uma rasteira e perder tudo.

A melhor parte do dia era voltar para o pequeno apartamento alugado. Sentia-se independente no carro que ganhara do pai ao passar nas duas fases do vestibular. Um Minica que já saíra de linha e que não tinha conforto algum, nem mesmo itens extras (um aquecedor seria ótimo naqueles dias frios), o carro feito para idosos. Mas o baixo custo de manutenção cabia perfeitamente nas despesas de Daiki, era mais seguro e útil do que uma moto a um gasto que valia a pena.

Havia um restaurante por perto, onde comprava sua comida e levava para casa. Era um lugar bem freqüentado, sempre tentava sair da faculdade e passar por lá antes que enchesse demais e tivesse que esperar para ser atendido.

E, justamente por isso, Daiki ficou irritado quando o caminho usual se interditou por motivos de obras. Placas sinalizavam um retorno que o obrigava a fazer uma volta enorme para chegar em casa. O aviso veio tarde, acabou se vendo preso entre outros veículos desavisados. Foi um suplicio lento e moroso conseguir fazer a volta.

E seu humor tornou a cair perigosamente.

O bloqueio do caminho obrigara muitos motoristas a mudarem a rota, o que resultou em um congestionamento irritante. Sobretudo na área do parque, onde implantaram um número maior de semáforos para pedestres, dado o fluxo convergente de escolas nas redondezas.

Tokyo estava mais caótica do que o normal.

Esse desvio de percurso traria uma mudança radical à própria vida de Daiki, de tal forma surpreendente, que ele sequer podia desconfiar. Começou com tomar um caminho diferente do usual e, enquanto enfrentava o tédio do congestionamento, enxergar, ao longe, uma pessoa que lhe pareceu terrivelmente familiar. Os cabelos ruivos eram inconfundíveis. Aquele cara sentado num dos bancos do parque, com um bento enorme, parecia-se muito com...

Uma buzinada o tirou do devaneio. O sinal abrira e todos os carros a sua frente atravessaram, o que obrigou o veículo de trás a buzinar para "acordar" Daiki.

O rapaz praguejou e acelerou de leve, aproveitando os últimos segundos antes que o semáforo lhe barrasse a passagem.

A visão do outro rapaz o pegou de surpresa. Fazia anos que não via o rival no basquete. Na verdade, desde o intercolegial do segundo ano. Depois disso, Touou e Seirin não se confrontaram mais. Sim, somavam-se mais de quatro anos que não via o outro.

Acabou desistindo do restaurante. Estava lotado.

Passou em uma padaria, comprou melão pão e chá Oolong. Chegar em casa era um verdadeiro alivio. Tinha uma vaga no estacionamento, depois subia alguns lances de escada até chegar ao seu andar. O prédio antigo não tinha elevadores. Mesmo que abrisse a porta da quitinete e encontrasse um lugar pequeno e bagunçado, não podia descrever a sensação.

Deixou as coisas espalhadas pelo chão do corredor, junto com outros objetos que já estavam lá antes. Seu único cuidado era com as chaves do carro, que mantinha junto com as do apartamento. Já passara pela experiência ruim de "perdê-las" no meio da bagunça e aprendera a lição.

Parou na pequena cozinha e comeu em pé mesmo, priorizou cuidar da fome. Sem pressa, comeu o melão pão e tomou o chá. Sua mente devaneou sobre os bons tempos de colégio. Ver de relance o ex-gêmeo de esporte lhe trouxera certa nostalgia.

Por fim, tomou um banho rápido, apenas de chuveiro e foi para a cama. O cômodo deveria servir de sala, mas Daiki deixara o colchão no chão, junto com uma televisão e o console de vídeo game. Tinha preguiça de subir para o quarto. E não fazia planos de receber visitas, de qualquer forma.

Usualmente estudava um pouco antes de dormir, sim, ele mudara a esse ponto. Seu desejo de entrar para a polícia o mantinha focado. Todavia, chegara mais tarde e estava cansado.

O outono ia no auge, seus dias cada vez mais curtos e frios, o tornavam preguiçoso.

D&T

No outro dia, Daiki se envolveu na rotina cansativa. As aulas na faculdade eram muito diferentes do Colegial. Passavam de qualquer limite. Os alunos chegavam a fazer até duas provas por semana, sem contar o calendário oficial de avaliações. E o docente mais bonzinho exigia "apenas" três trabalhos extra-classe.

As aulas eram tão densas que permitiam duas únicas opções: levar o curso a sério ou desistir de vez. Não havia meio termo, pois o desempenho acadêmico servia como fator de eliminação na hora de conseguir o emprego dos sonhos.

A segunda parte do dia era dedicada aos clubes extras. Tais atividades deixavam de ser obrigatórias no Ensino Superior, embora se mostrassem um excelente modo de aplicar o tempo. Daiki participava de dois grupos de estudo. Sem isso, faria qualquer outra coisa, menos estudar!

Era quarta-feira, um dos dias em que assistia aulas diferentes das de Momoi, por isso se encontraram apenas na hora do almoço. Aproveitou o momento para comentar que vira o ex aluno da Seirin no parque, assunto que logo se perdeu no meio de tantos que Satsuki trazia a tona.

Apenas ao entrar em casa que o tema "Kagami Taiga" voltou-lhe a mente. Teve que admitir que andava pensando no rapaz com muito mais freqüência do que nos últimos anos todos.

Por curiosidade, mudou o caminho por conta própria. Passou pelo parque prestando atenção nos bancos, mas seu alvo não estava no lugar do dia anterior. O lugar era grande, claro. Kagami Taiga (se é que realmente o vira, e não alguém parecido) podia estar em qualquer outro ponto do parque.

Não havia a necessidade de ficar rodando atrás de alguém que nem tinha certeza de ser quem pensava. E pra quê? Pra relembrar os velhos tempos? Com esse pensamento, desistiu de procurar um fantasma e seguiu de volta para casa.

D&T

Na quinta-feira, a dupla de amigos tinha todas as aulas em comum. O dia passou depressa, atribulado. Apenas no fim da tarde que Satsuki teve problemas com o próprio carro, um veículo bem melhor do que o de Daiki, haja vista que o pai da garota trabalhava na administração da fabrica e conseguia vantagens na hora da compra.

Apesar do jeito complicado, Aomine era um bom amigo. Levou a garota em casa, para ter a certeza de que chegara bem e a tempo de conseguir ajuda do pai para resgatar o carro, antes que ficasse muito tarde.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, ao regressar para a quitinete, Daiki sentiu uma vontade irresistível de passar pelo parque outra vez. E rendeu-se ao desejo, sem grande esperança ou perspectiva.

Para sua surpresa, sentado exatamente no mesmo banco, estava a pessoa que chamara sua atenção. E não restaram dúvidas. Era Kagami Taiga com seu bento descartável gigante, pouco se importando de fazer a refeição no meio dos transeuntes, fato que nem era fora da normalidade. Kagami não era o único a manter tal prática.

Quando Daiki deu por si, estava procurando uma vaga para estacionar. Mal desligou o motor e caiu em si. O que pretendia afinal de contas? Chegar no outro e dizer "Olá, quanto tempo, amigão?!"? Não eram amigos, nem mesmo colegas. Conheciam pessoas em comum, amavam o mesmo esporte. Nada mais.

Porém, seria hipócrita se negasse que sentia interesse em saber como Kagami Taiga estava se saindo. Se continuara com o basquete na faculdade, como ia de vida. Por que queria saber? E por que não?

Satisfeito consigo mesmo e a justificativa que encontrou para a sua curiosidade, desceu do carro e caminhou pelo parque, sem querer se apressar. Tinha bastante gente por ali aquela hora. Nenhum conhecido.

Logo fez o contorno até o lugar onde vira o rapaz ruivo. Ele ainda estava lá, distraído. Acabou erguendo a cabeça quando a sombra de Daiki pairou sobre si. Ao se ver preso pelas íris de tom avermelhado refletindo indisfarçável surpresa, Aomine ficou sem saber o quê dizer.

— Yo — deixou escapar sem grande pretensão.

— Yo — Taiga respondeu depois de engolir um bocado de comida.

— Vi você aqui outro dia... — Daiki coçou a nuca — Faz um bocado de tempo.

— Se faz — Kagami se afastou para o lado, um convite mudo para o recém-chegado se sentar.

Aomine aceitou sem hesitar. Por alguns segundos analisou o outro, notou como Taiga parecia mais velho do que se recordava, claro. Não eram adolescentes. Ele também estava mais magro e com os cabelos mais curtos do que em sua lembrança. E seu semblante traia cansaço.

— O que foi? — ele acabou perguntando diante da forma analítica com que era observado. Franziu as sobrancelhas um tanto incomodado.

— Nada. Você mudou um pouco.

— E você não mudou nada! — voltou a comer sua refeição.

— Tá trabalhando por aqui? — Daiki arriscou. Não era incomum que as pessoas fizessem a refeição ou lanche perto do local de emprego para ganhar tempo.

— Em um restaurante para lá — apontou com o par de hashi.

— Ah... — Daiki deixou escapar em um tom baixo. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para continuar o assunto. Se questionou se talvez tivesse sido uma péssima idéia parar ali, mas Taiga veio em seu socorro.

— E você? O que anda fazendo da vida? Investiu no basquete?

— Neh, nem tentei. Tô fazendo faculdade e me preparando para entrar pra academia de policia.

— Você?! Policial?! — Kagami riu.

— Oe!

— Nunca ia pensar nisso. Eu também desisti de seguir carreira no basquete. Tô terminando a faculdade e vou ser bombeiro.

— Bombeiro?! Você?! E ousou rir de mim, Baka?!

A brincadeira fez Taiga emburrar. Não tinha um senso de humor para aceitar as piadas.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou de mau modo.

O rancor, surpreendentemente, aqueceu o coração de Daiki. Como pudera esquecer de como era bom implicar com aquele ruivo cabeça quente? Pelo visto Kagami não mudara nada nesse quesito. Era um pedaço da adolescência que perdera e só dera falta agora, ao reencontrar.

— Oe, Bakagami, vamos sair para tomar uma cerveja qualquer dia desses.

O convite pegou Taiga de surpresa.

— Por quê?

— Como assim por quê? Qual o problema em sair pra beber algo e conversar?— Daiki coçou a nuca — Se não quiser, não vai.

O outro ainda hesitou por breves segundos, ponderando sobre o pedido. No fim, deu de ombros e resolveu ceder.

— Tudo bem. Pode ser.

— Que horas termina seu turno? Onde fica melhor pra você? Eu nem tô trabalhando, tenho mais tempo livre.

— Saio às dez. Qualquer lugar por aqui mesmo.

— Ah — Daiki anuiu um tanto surpreso. Imaginou que Kagami fosse escolher um lugar perto de casa, mais cômodo depois de um dia de trabalho. Claro, não teria problema algum se ele tivesse um carro ou mesmo se precisasse de uma carona de Daiki. Ou quem sabe, melhor ainda, fosse uma terceira opção — Você mora por perto?

A pergunta, por algum motivo que Daiki não compreendeu, incomodou o rapaz.

— Sim, eu moro aqui — Taiga acabou falando. Os olhos avermelhados desviaram-se para o bento vazio, numa forma de escapar a mirada de Aomine.

Daiki o observou por dois segundos, antes de observar ao redor, em busca de algum prédio residencial, construção que não se lembrava de ver naquela área.

— Por aqui? — se ouviu perguntando confuso.

— Aqui, no parque.

continua...

* * *

Notas:

Sim, o Brasil é um país com muitos problemas, mas não quer dizer que o resto do mundo seja o paraíso. O Japão é lindo, avançado, milenar; e também tem coisas ruins: tem desemprego, tem emprego que paga mal pra caramba, tem pessoas que se matam num trampo e não conseguem o bastante para pagar todas as contas. Existe todo um lado sombrio que as vezes a gente ignora, porque os animes são lindos, os dorama são lindos e yaoi é lindo, e o amor por eles podem nos deixar cegos. Resolvi usar isso como desculpa para uma nova AhoBaka hauahuahau não me julguem.

Os bons empregos são concorridos e exigem qualificação perfeita dos candidatos. Daí tem os empregos pros "peões", principalmente os arubaito (emprego de meio período). Esses são os que alguns estudantes fazem a partir do Ensino Médio. A grande maioria dos adolescentes tem um emprego assim (restaurantes, lavanderias, etc), menos em alguns casos: tipo se você é um filhinho de papai, não vai trabalhar, só dedicar-se aos estudos. E tem alguns colégios que proíbem os alunos de ter arubaito. Se for norma da escola daí o aluno não pode trabalhar. Mas esses empregos de meio período não são só para alunos. Tem adultos que arrumam um ou dois (as vezes três) pra poder sobreviver. O salário é baixo, óbvio. Alguns pagam até 40% do que é considerado adequado no Japão. É sobre essa óptica que vou embasar "Doce Outono".

O Akkira me perguntou a previsão de quantos capítulos serão. Huahsuahs não sou tão organizada assim, minha mente é uma bagunça. Deixo a história me levar, mas não pretendo fazer algo muito grande, talvez por volta de dez capítulos, até menos. Vamos ver onde vai dar! :D

Geralmente eu pego um dia da semana e atualizo sempre sem falta. Aqui não, tenho só mais um capítulo, então serão postagens intermitentes :( sorry

Até qualquer dia desses /foge


End file.
